


х а о с

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Xenophilia, is it really sex?, non traditional sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Никто никогда еще не брал его так: до конца, заполняя собой каждую клетку тела.
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 19





	х а о с

Первородная тьма вязкая, как нектар, густая и, вопреки ожиданиям, совсем не холодная. У нее нет температуры, но она ощущается тяжестью на коже, льется на лицо. У нее нет вкуса, и Загрей рефлекторно задерживает дыхание, а тьма проваливается в ноздри, в уши, заполняет до краев, проникая везде, где только может. 

— **Н̶͓̊Е̷̬͍̃̋ ̷̲̅͝С̷͔̼̚Т̷̧̘͚̿̈́̒̕ͅР̶̧̩͘А̶͍̭̍̐̍͋̔Ш̴̛̝͕͓͙͐̇́͝И̸͕̂̎͘͠С̶̲̹̤̂̂͒Ь̷̪̆̏̔,̶̫͆̅̇̃ ̶̮̞̯̭̠̏С̶̡̢̢̞̏̾͌̆Ы̷͈̄͊̇ͅН̴̦̬̇̐̏̔ ̸̯̬̔͘А̵̥̲̣̱̲͑͗̽͂И̵̟͇̯͈̃͑̍̚͠Д̴̟̪̀̾̌͋́А̵͕.̵̯́ ̷͙̜͓͚͠ Н̴̺̈̐И̴̯̏Ӵ̵̭͎́Т̴̫͋О̷̡̊̄ ̴͚͗Ӟ̴̹̩́Д̸͋͗ͅЕ̴̩͛С̷͎͝Ь̷̠̼̐̔ ̴̠̃͘Н̸̧̯͐Е̴̹͚̊̔ ̴̤П̷̳̍̈́Р̵̡͐̂И̷̲͉͐̐Ч̴̲̗̊̾И̵͈͝Н̸̡̺̐͂И̸̨̉Т̷̭͔̒ ̶͔̊Т̶̮̓̓Е̵̘͖̐Б̵̠̽͠Ё̴̣̝́ ̸̼̓͋В̴̹̇Р̵̡̋Е̴̡̤̋̾Д̶̟̂А̵̤͚̕͠.̸̀̑ͅ**

Загрея пробирает больной дрожью, а голос Хаоса звенит прямо в его костях. От неожиданности он делает испуганный вдох, и тьма затапливает его, но он не захлебывается. Удивительное огромное чувство распирает изнутри, и ему кажется, что его тело слишком крошечное для того, чтобы вынести это вторжение. Хаос повсюду, их физическая оболочка, кажется, над ним, кажется, их руки касаются и поддерживают, но Загрей не может разобрать, и даже его глаза залиты этой вязкой чернотой, и он ничего не способен разглядеть. 

Никто никогда еще не брал его так: до конца, заполняя собой каждую клетку тела. Это невозможно, невозможно, даже смерть от копий не так страшна и не так переполняет его чувствами как то, что происходит сейчас. 

Как он только согласился? Как только?.. 

Ощущение чего-то грядущего прокатывается по всему его телу волной, и Загрей ловит себя на вскрике. Тьма проваливается в рот, в горло, стекает вниз, но он не давится и не захлебывается, лишь сходит с ума от ощущения _чего-то_. Ощущения _присутствия_. 

— Владыка, — зовет он испуганно, и голос не слушается его, и новая такая же волна проходится по телу, снося мысли и оставляя после себя только _х а о с_.


End file.
